Second chances
by Windraider
Summary: Precia didn't die when she fell into the rift, instead what she got was another shot at life. Now with her madness cured and her daughter saved, she begins life anew. Years later, she recounters Fate.But what happens when she has no memory of her at all?
1. prolouge part 1

**This is just a short prologue.**

**Anyway this is an idea that literally came to me on a whim as I was watching **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Ehh..." She weakly grunted as she opened her eyes slowly, only to quickly shield them from the light almost instantly.

"Oh your awake! How are you feeling?" A voice called out next to her.

"A man?" She groggily thought as she awaited her vision to clear. When it did, she came face to face with a tall figure shrouded in darkness. His face was completely hidden by his hood, but judging from his posture and stance, she deduced that it was a man.

"Looks like your awake, how are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Tired, but—more importantly where am I? And how did I get here?" She asked.

"Well—" The man began, but suddenly jumped back in shock when the woman suddenly lashed out at him.

"Wait! MY DAUGHTER? What about my daughter? Is she fine?" She panicked as she tried to force herself out of bed.

"Wait! Please wait!" The man struggled to hold her back. "If you're talking about the girl I found with you, she's in the next room." He answered.

"Is she fine? Tell me! Please tell me!" She grabbed him by his cloak and started shaking him about.

"She's fine, she's fine! More importantly, I'll let you see her just as soon as you calmed down!" He soothed her as he slowly pushed her back into the bed.

"Is—is she all right?" She asked him as she settled down.

"Well—" The man slowly began. "She's fine I think. She was in a lot worse condition when we found her. Her brain was practically dead, hell almost anyone would consider her dead and for good reason."

Her eyes widen in horror.

"Fortunately, my wife was able to do something about it. It would take some time, but she'll wake up, although it might take quite a long time." He finished it.

"So she's—"

"Yeah she's fine, one hell of a headache trying to fix her brain, but it was a success. Now we just need to wait for her to recover, it should take a while but she'll be back on her feet eventually." He shrugged.

"That—that's a relief." She sighed.

"Now, I want you to tell me what was the last thing you remembered before you woke up." He requested of her as he tucked her in.

"The—the last thing I remembered was me taking Alicia home from school, and—and..." She stuttered.

"And?" He asked.

"I—I can't seem to remember anything else. Why is it? What happened?" She mentioned.

"Well...mind if I ask what year do you think it is right now?" Her companion asked as he took a seat next to her bed. He shoved aside the curtains next to her, revealing a lush and green environment with a beach next to it.

"Why it's—it's year 2216 isn't it?" She replied.

The figure shook his head. "Just as I feared, you really are suffering from amnesia. The year is 2218. It seems that something happened that caused you to lose part of your memories. I don't know what that incident was, but it must have been something traumatic to cause you to lose over two year's worth of memories." He explained to her.

"Wait? It's been two years? I—I—Do you know what has happened during this time?" She asked.

"No idea, I'm a hermit, I've been living here by myself and my wife for the past two years. I've never left this area at all, not even once. So I have no idea what happened during this time at all." He replied.

She looked down sadly. "I see, well thank you anyway Mr—" She started out but couldn't say anything else.

"Just call me Rune. And please don't ask why I'm wearing a cloak to hide my identity, I assure you there's a good reason for it." He quickly cut her off.

"I—I see." She sighed. "Well anyway, my name Precia, Precia Testarossa." She introduced herself.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**Not much I can say, except that I may or may not update, depending on how I feel.**

**Since this was an idea I came up with by chance.**

**I kind of like the idea and all, but not sure what about you guys?**

**Time line might be wrong since I haven't watched Nanoha for a long long time.**


	2. prolouge part 2

**Ah well. On a whim, I've decided to try and continue this story for a while and see where it leads. It's basically going to be short chapters.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"So Precia was it? How are you feeling?" Rune asked as he passed her a bowl of soup.

She looked up at him as she was slouched in the bed smiling. "Thank you." She thanked him as she took up his offer. "So when can I see my daughter again?" She asked him.

"If you want, I'll take you too her, as soon as your done with your meal. I wouldn't want you collapsing immediately as soon as you get up." He lightly laughed.

To say that Precia was elated was an understatement, she literally tried to devour the entire bowl of soup in an instant. "Whoa! Take it easy there's plenty of time!" Her companion cut her off before she could do so.

"I—I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." She apologized as she returned him the empty bowl of soup. "I guess...I guess to anxious to see my daughter." She told him.

"Well I can understand that, I mean I do have a couple of kids as well. I would be worried if anything happened to them as well." He replied as he put away the empty bowl on a nearby table.

Now that last statement caught her attention. "You have children as well?" She asked.

"Twins, in fact." He replied with a prideful tone as he pounded his chest.

"How old are they?" She asked as she pushed herself up, her motherly senses taking over as she listened to him talk about them.

"Five years old, they're both five years old." He replied as he gave a light chuckle. Then he noticed something. "Hey, want to meet them? They're with your daughter at the moment. Apparently they seem quite interested in her." He told her.

At the mention of her daughter, she immediately pushed herself of the bed, only the fall flat on the ground. "O—Ouch..." She grunted as she rubbed her forehead.

Rune who was standing next to her helped her up. "Careful now, your body is still very weak. It'll take some time before you recover. For the time being try to relax." He told her.

"Can I see my daughter first?" She pouted, trying to distract him from thinking of embarrassing fall.

"Very well." He shrugged as he escorted her through the door. As she exited the room, she found herself in nice and simple home. It was made of wood everywhere, but it had an air of elegance. The furniture was the only thing that wasn't wood, and it was surprisingly large.

"My...what a wonderful home you've got here." She commented.

"It's nothing much. I built this place along with my wife using magic. It only took a day or so." He replied as he escorted her by her side.

They came to another room. One that was made of finely polished wood. It had a sign that said "No disturbing, please keep quiet." Rune slowly turned the handle off the door, and opened it. And as soon as he opened it, he was slammed into the ground by two white blurs.

"DADDY!" The blurs shortly revealed itself to be a couple of young children. Both girls, constantly jumping up and down on him.

*Off* He grunted as he tried to push them off him. Strangely enough, even when he was tackled to the ground, he was still able to keep his hood on. "Okay kids, that's enough." He gently scolded them.

"All right!" Both girls cried out happily as they got off him.

When they got off him, Precia was finally able to get a good look at them. Two little girls around the age of five. Both had long flowing silver-bluish hair and large emerald eyes(Closet reference I could give is Index from To Aru Majitsu no Index). They were both dressed in a nun outfit. "Twin sisters?" She wondered.

The two girls noticed her staring and them and smiled back at her. "Hello!" They both greeted as once.

"Umm...Hello?" Precia nervously greeted them back.

"Are you the nice lady that daddy's been taking care off?" They asked as one.

"Nice lady?" She asked in confusion.

"Yes, she's the nice lady I've been taking care of." Rune answered them as he got back on his feet. "Come on in, your daughter is just up ahead." He told her as he shooed his children away.

"We'll see you later nice lady!" Both girls bid her farewell as one again and ran off.

Precia wave them off lightly as they ran off. "What adorable children you have." She said with a proud mother's tone.

"I know, their adorable." He cheekily replied. "But either way, don't you think that you should be worrying about your daughter instead?" He changed the subject as soon as he was done chuckling.

"You're right!" She cried as she turned and ran into the room the twins crashed out from.

Lying by the window was a bed. On the bed was a young girl no older the age of ten with long blonde hair. She was dressed in a standard hospital outfit. "Alicia!" Precia rushed forward clearly concerned about her daughter.

"Alicia! Wake up! Alicia!" She shook her daughter as she squatted down next to her.

"Umm..." A soft grunting sound could be heard. Precia's eyes widen when she saw her daughter opened her eyes for a split second. "M—m—mom?" She grunted.

"Alicia!" Her mother trapped her in a powerful embrace. "Oh you're all right! I'm so glad!" She cried tears of joy.

"Mom..." Her daughter smiled as she returned the hug while remaining silent.

Rune who was watching everything decided to just leave them alone for some mother time bonding.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Nothing interesting about this and all. But next chapter, there would be a time skip and some new interesting developments.**

**The chapters would be slightly longer and such. Anyway, questions about what happened after Alicia awoke would be answered in the time skip. **

**One question, this is about real life and society. How exactly does one restart their lives normally? That's a problem I really need some answers too.**


End file.
